Vance Crime Family
Vance Crime Family |image = VanceCrimeFamilyGTAVCS.png |caption = Three Vance Crime Family thugs. |game = VC |game2 = VCS |locations = Business empires owned by Victor Vance, Vice City |leaders = The brothers Vic and Lance Vance. |type = Dominican-American crime family |enemies = Mendez Cartel Cholos Sharks (formerly) Bikers (formerly) Martinez' Crew Diaz's Gang (sometimes) White Stallionz Gonzalez' Crew (sometimes) VCPD Vice Squad SWAT FBI Military |affiliations = Diaz's Gang Cubans Mendez Cartel (Formerly) Louise Cassidy-Williams Phil Cassidy Gonzalez' Crew Reni Wassulmaier Bryan Forbes (formerly) Trailer Park Mafia (formerly, through Victor Vance) |colors = |cars = Idaho Admiral Polaris V8 Stallion Sabre Turbo Landstalker Voodoo |weapons = Baseball Bat Beretta MAC-10 AK-47 |businesses = Protection racket, prostitution, loan sharking, drugs, smuggling and robbery |fronts = |members = Victor Vance Lance Vance Ron A. Muck Lee Vitout Bishop }} The Vance Crime Family is a criminal organization featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. History In the beginning of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and during Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Vance Gang is made up of two main members, Victor and Lance Vance, of which Victor is the leader. Victor and Lance grew up poor and try drug trafficking to make a profit to live on and provide medical costs for their ill brother, Pete Vance after Victor is thrown out of the The United States Army. The Vance Gang was known to have seized control of many businesses and assets and became a large scale operation. After the events of Vice City Stories, in which Victor and Lance agree to leave Vice City temporarily the gang is shrunk, it can be assumed that it had still been active but on a much more minuscule scale. Description The Vance Crime Family members appear inside and outside of Victor's empire buildings. The members who appear outside are armed and can be recruited by the player to serve as bodyguards. There are 2 groups of the Vance Crime Family, one runs the legal businesses (prostitution, protection racket, loan shark) and one that runs the illegal businesses (robbery, smuggling, drugs). The group that spawns at the legal businesses carry baseball bats and pistols, have short brown hair and wear either a tracksuit or a tanktop, a baseball hat, and track pants. The group that spawns at the illegal businesses carry MAC-10's and AK-47's, have shaved heads and are either black males wearing pastel suits or white males wearing a t-shirt and slacks. The goons that carry MAC-10's can perform drive by's on rival gang members, firing at a faster rate than the player. Members *Victor Vance - Boss (deceased) *Lance Vance - Underboss (deceased) *Bishop - Lieutenant *Ron A. Muck - Enforcer *Lee Vitout - Enforcer Associates *Brian Forbes (deceased) *Louise Cassidy-Williams (deceased) *Gonzalez (deceased) *Reni Wassulmaier (resigned) Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In The Beginning... (Wiped out)The official GTA Vice City website refers to Lance and Victor as the only remaining members of the Vance Crime Family, on Victor's VCBI crime record. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *To Victor, the Spoils *Hose the Hoes *Blitzkrieg *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again *Domo Arigato Domestoboto *Empire Building missions Gallery VanceCrimeFamilyGTAVCS1.png|Members that run Victor's illegal empires. VanceCrimeFamilyGTAVCS2.jpg|Member that run Victor's legal business empires. VanceCrimeFamily-GTAVCS-VanceBrothers.png|Victor and Lance, the founders of the Vance Crime Family. Trivia *The favorite radio stations of the legal business members of the Vance Crime Family are V-Rock & VCPR. *Like the Trailer Park Mafia, the Vance crime family's main preferred vehicle is the Admiral, though there are many other vehicles parked in front of their businesses. References Navigation ar:عصابة عائلة فانس es:Familia Vance ru:Семья Вэнс hu:Vance bűnügyi család pl:Vance Crime Family de:Vance Crime Family fr:Vance Crime Family pt:Vance Crime Family Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Former gangs